


Gold Trans Am

by HeartDeNies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Songfic, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartDeNies/pseuds/HeartDeNies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is working on his 1978 gold Trans Am when Punk comes over for a ride. Based loosely on the song by Kesha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Trans Am

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing when it comes to the WWE. If I did, I'd create a new match titled Battle of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Cena and Punk would be the first guinea pigs for that match. Millions of woman everywhere would be sending me thank you notes.

It was beyond hot in the garage today. Being middle of August, it was the hottest day of the year at 105 degrees with one hundred percent humidity. John had only been out working on his gold Trans Am for five minutes, but he was already glistening with sweat. He had already stripped off his t-shirt, but it didn't make much of a difference in this much heat.

The car could have waited. He was restoring and improving the 1978 gold Trans Am just as a hobby, but he had an ulterior motive being bent over the engine in this heat.

He was watching that ulterior motive across the street while he was working on loosening a stubborn bolt. Philip Brooks, referred to as Punk, was currently stretching himself out after his usual run. Punk did this every day at the exact same time. He would come home from work around four in the afternoon and then by 4:30, he'd be out running. By five, he'd be in his yard stretching his well exercised muscles.

Punk usually ran in a t-shirt and athletic shorts, but since it was so hot out today, he had run in the shortest pair of black swim trunks John had even seen, and he'd watched Men's diving in the Olympics this year for Christ's sake.

Punk bent over at the waist to touch his toes and John almost dropped his ratchet, "Wham, bam, thank you, man." John moaned softly to himself. "I'd love to take a freedom ride down his southern highway." John was pulled from his lustful thoughts when Punk glanced his way. He hoped that Punk didn't notice he was watching him, so he tried to act busy and concentrated on his car.

The next time he looked up, Punk was walking up his driveway

Punk swaggered his way up this delicious neighbor's driveway. John had already stripped off his shirt from the heat and his smooth, muscled chest was glistening with sweat. Punk's gaze dropped to his denim shorts and he sucked his lip ring into his mouth, "Lemme see what you're packing inside that denim." Punk thought hotly to himself.

He stopped checking out John's body and looked up into his eyes. John was still checking Punk out, especially his perfect ass, which he was showing off in his daisy dukes. He was pretty sure John had gotten whiplash staring at it when he had left for his run.

Punk had been teasing John for months with his running attire and after exercise stretches. Oh yea, he'd known that John had been watching. He'd been warming him up for what he was about to do.

Circling John slowly and checking out his rippling muscles and squeezable ass, Punk sent a smoldering gaze John's way before pulling the ratchet from his hand and then slamming the hood on the gold Trans Am in front of them.

John had still not moved from his spot in front of the vintage vehicle. His brain was stalled on how absolutely fuckable Punk looked right now. His cock was already rock-hard in his denim shorts.

Bending over the hood of the Trans Am and arching his back, Punk looked over his shoulder and sent John a heated look. "Hey there, John-boy, need a ride? Get inside my fucking gold Trans Am. I'll love you 'til you're seeing stars and stripes."

John was on him in a flash. He flipped him over on the hood of the car so Punk's burning, hot back pressed against the cold metal and then kissed him feverishly. Both of their chests were slick with sweat, making them slide sensuously against each other.

Punk's mouth tasted like mint and heaven and the cool metal of his lip ring was an amazing contrast to his hot kisses.

Being inpatient from having waited so long for this, Punk slid one of his hands down John's slick chest and abdomen before trying to get his hands down John's worn down pants. Punk moaned into the kiss when his hand finally closed around John's hot, straining erection. He started moving his hand up and down the wet skin

Loving the feeling of Punk jacking him off, John bit Punk's lip. "Don't you think this is going a little fast?"

Punk jerked John's cock harshly once, making John whimper, before answering. "I'm the captain of this ship, so shut up and get inside." Forcefully, yanking down John's denim shorts, Punk turned around and presented John with his round, pert ass.

John looked up shocked for a moment and looked around. The garage door was still open, and while the car Punk currently had himself draped over hid them from view somewhat, anyone who drove by would see what they were doing.

Realizing John's hesitation, Punk thrust his ass out and ground himself into John's naked erection. "Come on, John boy, climb into my golden cockpit."

All logical thought left John's brain with those words. John had Punk's tiny shorts pulled down in no time.

Spitting into his hand, John pressed a finger against Punk's entrance and pushed inside, earning a throaty moan from Punk, "Fuck yea, John boy. Just like that." Punk thrust his hips back in order to pull more of John's thick finger into his center.

John added another finger and spread them apart inside of Punk, preparing him for what he was about to do.

Punk gasped when John pulled his fingers from his hot body, but the sound quickly changed to a moan as John's generous girth replaced them.

"Oh my God, yes! That's it, John boy." Punk moaned out. John's hard cock felt straight amazing stretching his walls so much. He loved the full and complete feeling it gave him. When John was fully seated in him, it felt like John was pressed against his stomach, he was so huge.

John let his hips rest flush against Punk's ass to allow him to adjust. When he felt Punk tighten his muscles around him, he knew that he was ready to take everything he wanted to give him.

Setting a brutal pace, John thrust into Punk's willing body like a jackhammer. Punk screamed in pleasure from below him and threw his head back.

John leaned further down, not slowing his thrusts, and began to nibble the tattoo behind Punk's ear. His skin tasted salty from his sweat, but the taste only turned John on even more.

Punk's body was flush against the hood of the gold Trans Am because John's powerful thrusts made it too hard to steady himself on the smooth metal when his hands were sweaty. The car's suspension was yielding to John's movements as his entered Punk but then it raised Punk back up to meet John in an endless sexual cycle.

Suddenly thrusting at a different angle, John made Punk see stars and stripes when he brushed against his sensitive prostrate. Punk threw his head back and let out an animalistic and guttural moan, "Right there, John. Please don't stop." Punk all but begged him. John could tell his was getting close to his climax.

John started pummeling Punk's prostrate with each brutal thrust into his willing body. John wanted to feel his deep muscles contract around him as his shot his load into Punk's hot body.

Feeling Punk tense below him, John knew he was about to tumble over the edge, so he increased his speed and roughness even more. He wanted to come when Punk did.

Only a few more thrusts later Punk shouted, "Shit, I'm coming." Before lowering his hand and jacking himself off. Punk's channel rhythmically griped John's cock like a vise, causing him to tumble over the edge. His world went white as he emptied himself into his willing lover and then collapsed on top of him.

Both men laid on the hood of the car breathing harshly in the dense heat of the day. John's added weight on top of him was causing Punk to start to slide off the hood of the Trans Am with a faint squeak. Punk grabbed the top of the hood by the windshield to keep them both from falling off the car. Tired, he rested his head on the engine air intake.

He felt John's hot breath against his neck and his chest was heaving in time with his. His body felt tingly all over from possibly the best orgasm he'd ever had. "Fuck, John-boy. I think that was our best role-play yet.

John lifted his head from Punk's neck. "It was good, but we are never doing that again. I almost broke character because I wanted to laugh at some of the quotes you used. A guy like you should not be quoting Ke$ha. Probably H2O or Rancid, but definitely not Ke$ha."

Punk smiled and then nodded. "I think her music is horrible, but when I heard this playing in the car next to me, I remembered that you have a gold Trans Am and then I thought how awesome it would be to have sex on it. The sexy neighbor role-play made it even better."

John hauled himself off of Punk and pulled out of him, causing the man below him to groan. "I'll tell you what, Punk. If you can find a song to go with my Mustang Boss, I'll fuck you over the hood of that car."

Punk moaned and already started to get hard again just at the thought of John fucking him on the hood of the car that he loved so much. "Challenge accepted. You'll be hearing from me very soon," Punk grinned over his shoulder at John before pushing himself off the hood of the car.

John nodded his head toward the house door, "Come on. Let's get back in the air conditioning and get some water." Punk walked over to him and placed his hand in John's but John's attention focused on the gold Trans Am behind him.

In a deadpan voice, John said, "You came on the headlight? I hope you are planning on cleaning that up."

Punk chuckled. "I think it gives it a little character. It might be a hit at the next car show you take it to now that I've christened it.

John was not amused, so Punk ran into the house to get away from him. John followed him into the house after closing the garage door. "What I am going to do with him?"


End file.
